The Business
by BlackandWhiteRoses
Summary: Kol is a man that doesn't express the way he feels. That was until the one person he cares for is in danger. Kol/OC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. If I did own anything, Kol would still be alive and in the spin-off.**

"Why are you doing this Silas?" A young woman asked, looking around the dungeon like room.

"Now now Amelia, you know why I'm doing this. If I must tell you again, you're boyfriend killed my niece," Silas simply stated, running a hand through Amelia's long tresses. "I've always liked your hair. How it just goes from a dark brown then subtly goes to a lovely shade of dirty blonde at the ends. Oh and don't get me started on those dark caramel eyes of yours. They just make me want to take you right now but I won't. I'll wait for Kol to come save you and make him watch me taking you."

"You're sick," she spat in his face. "I don't know what Qetsiyah has told you but, Hayley isn't who you think she is."

Two and a half years ago

"Being suspended sucked," Katherine pouted, as she walked into her English class.

"That's what you get for fighting Hayley," Amelia said, patting Katherine on the back.

"You need to learn how to control your anger Katerina," Elijah or to other students, Mr. Mikaelson, said. "You should know that with her adoptive parents abandoning her she's on edge."

Katherine and Amelia stopped at his desk, "Come one Elijah, you of all people besides Caroline and Amelia should know, I don't like that slut and don't care for her. You've known me since your family has moved here five years ago, I have anger issues and so does Amelia. I'm surprised Amelia hasn't done anything," Katherine exclaimed, moving her hands towards Amelia.

"Excuse me, but why do you think her parents aren't here?" Amelia asked, putting her hand over her chest.

"_Ring_," the school bell sounded, signaling the start of first period.

"What did you do?" Katerina and Elijah asked, looking towards Amelia.

"That my dear friends, is a story for another time," Amelia stated, taking her seat between her friend Stefan and her semi-friend, Kol, in the back of the class.

"Come on tell me," Katherine pleaded, taking her seat in front of Amelia.

"Oh did you and Matt get back together?" Kol smirked, turning towards the girls, his eyes showing amusement but behind amusement was jealousy, not that anyone would notice.

"My God Kol, is there ever a moment when sex is not on your mind. Oh and who says we haven't?" Amelia quipped back, glaring back at him.

"If you guys are done with your conversation, I'd like to continue where we left off of from yesterday," Elijah said, looking at Katherine, Kol, and Amelia. They looked towards him, as if saying they were done talking. "Good. Now yesterday we learned about the 1920's culture to prepare for the great American novel '_The Great Gatsby_'. While I'm passing these novels out, I want you guys to get out a separate sheet of notebook paper out and take notes. The notes you take will be turned in when we finish the book and will be for a grade. I want no less than fifteen notes per chapter. I want you too organize each note from whether its a quote, a word you don't know, setting, characterization, events, and other things you think are relevant. Do not write in these books, they are a class set. If you want, you can go out and buy your own and mark it up all you want. When we finish the novel you will need your notes for an assignment." From then until the end of class, they read the first chapter of '_The Great Gatsby_.'

"So are you going to tell us what happened to Hayley's adoptive parents?" Katherine asked as everybody gathered in Klaus' classroom at lunch.

Amelia looked around at everyone's eyes. First Katherine's, then Stefan's, Caroline's, Klaus', Elijah's, Rebekah's, and lastly Kol's before speaking. "When I heard the rumor of Hayley only sleeping with Tyler for information about us, I looked into her background. Turns out her adoptive parents didn't really adopt her. They kidnapped her when a mission went wrong. They used to work for Silas' family back when they were trying to get into my family's good graces. When Jean and Peter kidnapped Hayley, her biological parents worked with another family. I believe it was the Petrova family, Katherine's mom's sister's family. Jean and Peter were sent in to play pretend friends with Hayley's biological parents, Lilly and Grant and get information from the Petrovas to get in with you Mikaelsons. Jean and Peter found out that Lilly and Grant knew who they were and kidnapped Hayley. Jean's real name is actually Janet, Peter's real name is Daniel, and Hayley's real name is Hope. When I found this all out I had to go on a trip-"

"Was that where you and Kol were five months ago? Why Kol in the first place?" Katherine asked, looking back and forth between Kol and Amelia

"Yeah," she replied. "We went to Louisiana where Lilly and Grant live. It was hard to get to them considering who they work with. They only let me in to tell Lilly and Grant everything and then made me leave. I'm guessing Janet and Daniel got a tip that someone had told Lilly and Grant where they live, or used to live now."

"Those were the best two weeks of my life," Kol smirked, putting his arm around Amelia's shoulder to where his right hand was almost touching her right breast.

"And those were the worst two weeks of my life," Amelia snipped back, shoving Kol's arm off her. What they don't know is that he actually enjoyed those two weeks, not that she was going to let anyone know.

"Oh please like you didn't enjoy those times when I would touch your-"

"Shut it Mikaelson. I do not want to hear what misery you put Amelia through," Stefan said, glaring at Kol.

"The only reason you went with me Kol was because I couldn't bring Klaus or Elijah around with them having history with that Petrova bitch slut, Tatia. Finn was in California on a mission to find out about what happened to Sage. Rebekah was watching Finn's kids and Henrik. I would have taken one of my brothers but they were in San Antonio cleaning Tyler's mess. Jeremy, Elena, and Katherine couldn't go because they chose the Mikaelsons over 'family.' Bonnie's Gramms had just died and her mom ran away that same night Gramms died. I wouldn't even dare to bring Caroline with me without Klaus having my head roasted and feeding it to a pack of wild wolves. I couldn't bring Damon or Stefan because they were on a mission on their own. Then there was you Kol, the only one who was free and didn't have much ties to the Petrova family besides being the second youngest Mikaelson brother. You were my last choice," Amelia stated, looking at everyone before looking at Kol dead straight in the eyes during the last two sentences.

"Ouch that hurt my ego," Kol fake whimpered, placing his right arm over his heart and giving Amelia the puppy-eyed look. If she bothered to look deep in his eyes, she would see he was hurt by her words.

"Don't care and you know those eyes never work on me," she replied, rolling her eyes. Deep down those eyes did work on her.

"Um, excuse me?" A shy timid girl asked, as she opened the classroom door.

"What do you want Miss. Young?" Klaus asked as he got up from the desk he was sitting on.

"I was wondering if I could checkout a textbook to study for tomorrow's Renaissance test?" Miss Young questioned as she moved through the door opening and into the classroom.

"Yes you may borrow a book. Make sure to study terms, the art work, different artists names, and key events," Klaus said as he went to get a text book. "Have it back by tomorrow before class starts or else I will be signing you a Detention Hall slip for the Friday before winter break."

"Yes, of course Mr. Mikaelson," Miss. Young said as she grabbed the book from Klaus' hands and turned to leave.

"You scare the witts out of her," Katherine snickered, as Stefan, Amelia, and Kol laughed.

"You guys she's a good girl. There is no need to be making fun of her," Caroline defended, glaring at the four who laughed.

"Miss. Forbes is right," Elijah stated, slightly nodding his head towards Caroline.

"Oh come one she's so naive, it's hilarious. She thinks the world is filled with good people and that there's no such thing as a bad person. I mean besides what we put out here at school, we're not the good people," Kol laughed, shaking his head at the naitveity that is April Young.

"Kol is right love," Klaus said, looking at Caroline. "She's the preacher's daughter. She never does anything wrong, when she sees someone do something bad she freaks out. If she ever found out what we do, she'll have her father send us to hell, ten times and then some sweetheart."

"Fine," Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"Back to the situation at hand, is Hayley involved in the business?" Elijah asked, looking at Amelia for answers.

"That's the thing. All the stuff I had researched on her previously, just end at her being kidnapped by Janet and Daniel. I had checked places they've lived in before coming to Mystic Falls, and all I got was more dead ends. After Katherine's fight with Hayley last week I started up on my research again and found out that she has connections with a Professor Shane at some university here in Virginia. This Professor Shane has connections to the five who work for Silas who is documented as Hayley's uncle. I almost came to a dead end when I told Damon about Hayley. He said that he had a few connections and gave me the name 'Mason Lockwood,' Tyler's uncle. Turns out Hayley has been doing some dirty work and so has Tyler. Mason is in a relationship with Tatia. Tatia managed to convince Mason into having Tyler do some dirty work. Tyler had to go work for my brothers to get information on you guys now that she isn't screwing around with Elijah and Klaus. While at it Hayley wanted to know who her birth parents are and found out Tyler could get the information for her and she slept with him. Tyler being Tyler, let himself be seduced by her. My brothers not being bone heads, didn't let Tyler in on information about other families or let him get access to information," Amelia spilled, taking breaths every now and then. "But Silas doesn't know that Hayley is screwing Tyler to get information,"

"Anything else we need to know?" Klaus asked, with a hard expression.

"That's as much as I got. I went to Chris when I ran out of information to tell and he said that he got some juicy stuff about Hayley but needed to get his facts straight before calling me with the information. He called me last night and told me that you guys are going to want to have a conversation with him when he calls later tonight, after he faxes over the information," she replied, motioning towards Elijah and Klaus.

"Please don't tell me we're gonna have to move. I was just starting to like this place," Rebekah whined, crossing her arms together.

"From what I know you won't have too," Amelia said, rubbing Rebekah's back. "Chris told me that if anything does happen with you guys you have my family, the Gilberts, Bennets, Alaric and his wife, and Meredith. You've got heavy support behind y'all's backs, so heavy the Petrovas would be stupid to try and attack you guys."

"_Ring_," the bell went, ending lunch period.

"Alright we'll meet back at our house after school ends. Amelia have your brother fax the information to us not you this time," Elijah commanded, straightening his suit.

At the end of the day everyone was ready to leave school, antsy to know what information Chris had in store.

"Amelia," Kol yelled, running to Amelia's locker.

"What do you want Kol?" Amelia sighed, as she grabbed her purse out of her locker, leaving her back pack in there.

"How about I take you back to my house instead of you driving yourself?" Kol asked, wiggiling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'd rather take Klaus' European AP History class exam than take a ride with you even if it is a ten minute drive," she replied, closing the locker and leaving Kol behind.

"You did it before except it was a few days in a car and hotel rooms," Kol said, catching up to her.

"I only did that because I had too, not because I wanted to."

"So you're telling me you didn't enjoy the way my lips danced across yours, or how my hands handled your breasts, or when my hands were digging into your hips as your hands were scratching my back, you moaning for me to go faster and harder as I burried myself deep inside you with your body withering, yearning, for my touch."

"That was a momentary lapse of judgement."

"Several moments considering we did it many times on that trip."

"Look Kol, I had just broken up with Matt when that happened and I was searching for a release. You just so happened to be there."

"Is that all it's ever going to be? Momentay lapse of judgements?" Kol questioned her, pushing her up against the lockers, manuvering his body to where she could feel every inch of him.

"Not here. Not now, Kol."

"Here is perfectly fine. The hallway is deserted and everyone went home."

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"That's just an excuse so you don't have to confront your feelings Amelia and you know it."

"I actually have to stop by Mr. Clarke's room and see when I can make up the test I missed last Friday when I went on that trip with Chris to Richmond."

"Mr. Clarke can wait. He's staying till three for those who need tutoring for this Friday's final."

"My grade can not wait Kol. Just give up and leave."

"No. Not until you tell me the truth. Not until then."

"Why can't you wait?"

"Because you frustrate me. You fight me back. You don't take my bullshit. You don't hold back, you tell things like it is. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the trip back in July. You care for other people and are willing to go to great lengths to protect them."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Why won't you let me in?" Kol finally yelled, looking deep into Amelia's eyes, searching for an emotion, any emotion.

"Because."

"Because why?!"

"Because I'm scared!" Amelia finally yelled back. "I'm scared of letting another person in and for them to only break trust. I've had that happen too me so many times that I'm not willing to let you in."

"Give me a chance," Kol begged, getting out of his usual persona. "You don't have to be scared of me. You can trust me. I haven't told a soul about what happened on that trip. I haven't told anyone about that period of time when you used heroin. I kept all your secrets, you can trust me."

"That's the thing Kol," Amelia sighed, looking into his eyes, tears running down her face. "I know I can trust, it scares me that I can trust you. I'm scared that one day I might do something wrong and you'll tell everybody about me even though I know you won't. There's a part of me that want's to let go and go to you but there's another part of me that says no, don't let go, don't run to him."

"_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_," someone's phone went off.

"Sorry," Amelia sniffeled, wiping her tears and moving around Kol. "It's Chris. Hey Chris. I'm still at school. I'm about to go see a teacher about when I can take the test I missed last Friday. It should only take a couple minutes. Yeah. Okay. I'll tell Elijah that and will be there. Okay. Bye."

"That was Chris. He said he needed to talk all of us ASAP," Amelia said, looking at Kol. "I have to go to Mr. Clarke about the test. We can finish our conversation later after we all talk." Kol gave Amelia a warry look. "Go. I'll be fine and if I'm not you be the first to know."

"Alright just call me when you leave Mr. Clarke's room and are on your way," he replied, giving Amelia a hug.

"I will probably stop by my house and change before I get to your house. I'll call you when I get there and when I'm leaving. Tell Elijah to expect a phone call from Chris at three-thirty," she said back, waiting a moment before hugging him back and turning around to walk to Mr. Clarke's class. In all their commotion, they didn't see a pouty brunette lurking in the corner, watching what was going down.

**Sorry if it's lengthy or it's taking too long to get to the point. I just wanted to set up the story and give a little background to things before I go into more of the story. The Business is kinda like a thing of hitmen, drug dealings, and black market type stuff. **

**Pairings: Kol/OC, Klaroline, Kalijah, Beremy, Mapril, Stebekah, Delena, Alaric/Jenna, Silas/Qetsiyah, and Tyler/Hayley.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. I do own the plot and some characters. **

After Amelia had confirmed with Mr. Clarke when she would be taking her test, she walked to her car. She stopped suddenly, looking around, feeling like she was being watched. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to her car.

When she got to her house, she again felt like she was being watched. She pulled out her phone and called Kol.

"_Hey_," she heard him say.

"Hey," she replied back, opening her front door. "I keep having the feeling someone is watching me and I can't shake it."

"_Since when?_"

"Since I started walking to my car after I left Mr. Clarke's room."

"_I'll come get you, then. When I was leaving the school I saw Hayley walk out like she was going to do something._"

"Hurry, because I don't like this feeling."

"_Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye_."

"Bye," she said, getting to her room. As she got clothes to change into, the feeling became stronger.

"Maybe a nice shower will help," she murmured to herself.

Amelia got in the shower with ease. "Mm," she moaned, as she felt the warm water hit her tanned skin.

She heard a _crash_ from outside the bathroom.

"Kol, if I had known you would get here so soon I wouldn't have taken a shower," she yelled, hoping he could hear her.

The only response was a _bang._

Getting scared, she yelled, "Are you fucking with me Kol? It's not funny." The door opened. "Jesus Christ Kol! You don't just walk in on people in the shower!" All of a sudden she felt a hand around her mouth and everything went black.

** "**Ugh," Amelia whimpered, rubbing her mouth. She looked around; she was in a room that had windows with bars on them and a chair by the door. No bed, dressers, or anything but her, the windows with bars on them and a chair. She felt strange; she couldn't remember how she got there.

"Finally, you're up," she heard a girl's voice. It sounded familiar to her. _Hayley._

"How long have I been out?' Amelia asked, sitting up and glaring at Hayley.

"Almost a day, if you count the many times you've been knocked into unconsciousness," Hayley replied, setting the chair in front of Amelia and sitting on it.

"Why did you take me? I didn't do anything," Amelia seethed, staring Hayley straight into the eyes.

"That's the thing, you know everything but never do anything," Hayley said matter-of-factly.

"That's what you think," Amelia replied darkly, her voice dripping with venom. "You don't know anything about me besides the fact that I know everything about everyone."

"You see, that's the problem. You know everything about anyone, but no one knows anything about you."

"I only know a little bit of who you are. Your adoptive parents made sure of that."

"…What?" she questioned, slightly confused.

"Hayley Phoebe Tonkin isn't your real name."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hayley demanded, pulling out a pocket knife. "Don't fuck with me."

"What are you going to do? Go all ghetto on my ass?" Amelia snorted, rolling her eyes. "If you want answers, put that away."

"Fine. Speak. If I find out you're lying, you're dead."

"Have fun with getting information about yourself with me dead," Amelia remarked sarcastically. "You kill me, you'll have so many hit men on you, you won't last long. Twenty-four hours at the most. No one will want to help you, not even your bitch, Tyler."

"Shut up and tell me what you know."

"Your real name is Hope Ashley Trinity. You were born on October thirty-first, nineteen-ninety-four. Your biological parent's names are Lilly and Grant. They worked in The Business for the Petrova family. A year before you were born a man and a woman by the names of Janet and Daniel started undercover work for Silas. About two years after they started working for Silas, a year after you were born, they went undercover to gather information from the Petrovas about the Mikaelsons. There they met your biological parents, Lilly and Grant. A few days went by and Lilly found out about Janet and Daniel when she researched them. Janet and Daniel found out about this before they could get information about the Mikaelsons, so they kidnapped you. They changed their names to Jane and Peter, who you know as Mom and Dad. They also changed your birthday to March sixth, nineteen-ninety-five. They used you to try and get information about the Mikaelsons. When you moved to Mystic Falls, Janet and Daniel didn't realize that the Mikaelsons lived there. That's all I got."

"That doesn't explain why Jane and Peter or should I say Janet and Daniel left."

"Mm that's a story for another time," Amelia smirked, putting her hands together in her lap.

"Tell me now or this knife goes straight through your heart," Hayley threatened, moving the knife towards Amelia's heart.

"Not until you ask politely," Amelia requested with a grin.

"Fine, will you _please_ tell me why Janet and Daniel left?" Hayley exasperated, getting comfy in her chair.

"I'll tell you, but only because you said please. When I heard the rumor of you sleeping with Tyler just to get information out of him, I did research on you. When I found the information about your parents, I did some more digging. I learned that they worked for the Petrovas but lived in Louisiana, so I went down there to tell them all about what I found out. They were pissed, to say the least. I told them where you lived and next thing you know, Janet and Daniel fled Mystic Falls, leaving you behind."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. That birthmark on your shoulder is from a Native American tribe, known to have settled there hundreds of years ago, living in secret, away from the white men that destroyed their home."

"Stop lying to me!"

"Well damn, too bad I'm not lying. Why the hell would I be lying, when you're the one with the knife?"

"You're known to lie when you need to get out of situations."

"Oh, so you do know a little bit about me. Obviously not much, considering when I lie when I'm in situations, I use my southern accent."

"Don't make me slit your-" Hayley stopped mid-threat, hearing a bang outside the door. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Go check it out," Amelia replied, shrugging her shoulders, smiling on the inside, knowing it's her friends saving her.

"Why would I do that? What if it's a pack of wolves out there, or your friends? Tyler and Marcel know not to play football in this filthy old house. You go out there," Hayley insisted, pushing Amelia towards the door.

"What if it's a pack of-" Amelia started before she was pulled out of the room. Amelia looked up at who pulled her, _Stefan._ "Where's Ko-"

"Sh," Stefan hushed, moving his right index finger to his lips, while pointing his left index finger towards a figure in the room where she had been just seconds ago, holding a bat, _Kol_.

"Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you can just take Amelia?" Kol asked, setting his bat up for a swing.

"Now, now, Kol, patience, young brother," Elijah tried to calm Kol as he and Klaus walked into the room.

"No chance in hell with what she's done. With the smuggling drugs into Henrik's food, capturing and drugging Amelia, stealing our stuff, killing Aaron, turning her back on everyone, and doing unthinkable things; she deserves to die!" Kol seethed, as his bat hit the back of Hayley's knees.

"I agree with Kol, brother. The bitch deserves to die." Klaus said, glaring at Hayley, who was on her knees.

"Take another swing at her, tie her up, blindfold her, take her to your basement and I'll decide from there," Amelia commanded, putting her hands on Kol's and Klaus' shoulders as if to soothe them. "I want to know what she's done before I sentence her." She turned to address Hayley with a smirk, "Right now it's not looking too good for you, Hayley, far from good."

After a few moments of staring at Hayley, Stefan picked her up and took her towards the vehicle they arrived in. "She took me to the old Bennett house? What a dumb ass," Amelia said, shaking her head as she finally caught sight of the place.

"That's what surprised us," Amelia heard Damon talking. "We got a call from Kol-"

**Flashback**

_ "Hey, I'm going to pick up Amelia from her house," Kol said to Elijah as he walked into his office._

_ "And why would you do that?" Elijah asked, looking towards Kol, quirking up his right eyebrow._

_ "We have to talk about things and she said she was getting this bad feeling like someone was watching her."_

_ "Why would she talk to you?"_

_ "Reasons," Kol said casually as he left._

_ "If you do anything to Miss Naser, there will be consequences," Elijah sternly said as he got back to work._

_ Kol got in his car thinking, '__I wouldn't hurt her. Not ever. Not on purpose.__'_

_ After five minutes of driving he came to a stop at Amelia's house. It wasn't massively huge like his. It was nice. Quaint, but big enough for when her brothers were in town. When he got to the door, he noticed that it was wide open and the window in it was broken. He gulped. "Amelia?" he shouted as he went into her house. As he went further in, he heard the shower running, but the bathroom door was open._

_ "Amelia!" he shouted again, running into the bathroom. What he saw was an empty shower, clothes littering the carpet, and most importantly-her cell phone on the counter. He ran through her house, shouting her name, hoping she was still home. After he searched every nook and cranny of her home he called Elijah._

_ "__What do you want Kol? I'm waiting for Chris' phone call and fax__," Elijah said irritably._

_ "Is everyone with you?" Kol asked frantically, searching to see if he'd missed her somehow._

_ "__Yes everyone is here and you're on speaker. Why, what's wrong?__" Elijah asked at hearing the panic in Kol's voice._

_ "Amelia is missing."_

_ "__What do you mean Amelia is missing!?__"_

_ "I mean she's really missing. I came to pick her up and noticed her front door was wide open and the window in the door was broken. I walked further into her house and heard the shower running. When I got to her bathroom, though, the door was open and the shower was empty. Her clothes were on the floor, and her cell phone was on the counter. Amelia doesn't go anywhere without her cell phone. I've called her name a million times, I've looked everywhere. She's not here."_

_ "__We'll be there in two minutes__," was all the reply Kol got. He continued his search even though he knew he'd already looked everywhere._

_ For the next few minutes Kol kept searching, hoping-praying Amelia would just pop out of nowhere. A million thoughts were running through his head. He was truly scared for her. He may put off a womanizer persona, but he really cared for Amelia. Never in a million years did Kol ever think he would feel this way about a girl. It was new to him. He wouldn't admit it to his family, or to anyone, but he knew he loved her. Hearing the roar of Elijah's Ferrari brought Kol out of his thoughts and out the door._

_ "I called Chris on my way over here," Damon started, jumping out of his mustang. "He said he was on his way with some of his best men and that they should be here within the next hour. He also said that he has cameras set up around doors and windows for security purposes. We could get into his office and check the tape. He said that the door is usually locked and Amelia carries the key on her key chain."_

_ "I want all of you," Klaus said, pointing towards a few minions of the family. "to look in the woods behind this house. I want you to search within a ten mile radius in all directions of it. Girls, I want you to go back to the house and wait there."_

_ "Why do we have to go back and act like nothing is going on? We want to help too," Katherine snipped at Klaus as she got in his face._

_ "Because there you will be protected. We don't know who did this. You're going back whether you like it or not Katerina," Klaus quipped back. "It's for your safety. Now, Stefan, I want you and Elijah to check the old Lockwood slave chambers. Damon, Kol, and I will go through the video footage and see what we've got. Get to it. The more time we waste, the less likely it is we'll get Amelia back alive. Kol, where are Amelia's keys?"_

_ Kol shrugged as everyone else burst into action."In her room maybe?"_

_ "Found them!" They heard Damon yell from Amelia's room a moment later._

_ Having to go through the footage was hard. They had to look through each tape from each camera, all of them dating back to the last time Chris was here-the first week of June- until an hour ago. By the time they got to the tape of the person who took Amelia, Chris had arrived._

_ "What happened?" they heard Chris ask as he entered his office. "What happened to my baby sister?"  
_

_ "That's what we're trying to find out. Butt hurt over there was the first to be here and the one to tell us that she wasn't here. Ask him," Damon answered getting some Bourbon that was in the office._

_ "Kol?" Asked Chris wondering if he heard right. "Why is Kol butt hurt?"_

_ "Good question. No one knows. My guess is that he likes her but this is Kol we're talking about. He's not a serious relationship kind of guy, he's more of a conquest kind of guy," Damon said, handing Chris a glass._

_ "I think we found the person," Kol said, bringing Damon and Chris out of their conversation._

_ "You see that person right there," Klaus said, pointing at the person on the screen. "Watch, they break in and then pause like they think they've been caught."_

_ "Pause it right there," Chris commanded, scooting closer to the screen. "That person isn't just anybody, its Connor Jordan. He's one of the five that work with Silas. Klaus go back a second. See that right there? That physique is of a young lady. You can also see her hair blow a bit from the breeze."_

_ "Klaus, can you zoom in to her face?" Kol asked, squinting at the screen. When he saw the young lady's face he was shocked to say the least. "That's Hayley! I knew I should've followed her when she left school."_

_ "Follow who?" The boys heard from behind them. It was Stefan, who had come back with Elijah._

_ "Hayley. I was getting into my car when I saw her leave. She looked a bit suspicious but I didn't think anything of it at the time. At the time, I just thought that she had finally managed to get that Lockwood boy into a serious relationship," Kol said, shaking his head._

_ "Oh that reminds me," Chris exclaimed, opening his briefcase. "I got more info on that Hayley chick. I'm assuming Amelia has told you about her?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, when I did more digging, her medical records popped up. Turns out she's pregnant. She got her hands on someone's sperm-someone in this room."_

_ "Who's sperm?" Elijah asked uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to another._

_ "Klaus's," Chris replied, handing Klaus the medical document. "How she managed to get your sperm, I don't even want to know."_

_ "That harlot!" Klaus yelled, furiously scanning the document._

_ "It says that there was a significant amount of sperm she had. If I didn't know about her visiting a sperm donor place, I would be thinking Klaus banged her, but he has that whatever with Caroline," Chris said, taking out more documents. "This is a document of her '__adoptive__' parents buying that same car in the video just before they disappeared. I also have picture of her leaving in and out of the Lockwood house several time this past month. I'd say maybe ten times a week. One of my men was in town and noticed her and that Lockwood boy heading over to the old Lockwood slave chambers. Having Elijah and Stefan come back without my baby sister proves that Hayley isn't hiding her there," Chris said, pointing towards where the Lockwood slave chambers would be with his thumb._

_ "Where are your men right now, Chris?" Kol asked, getting up from his seat._

_ "Looking into files that have recently been filed within the last month involving Mystic Falls," Chris answered, looking at Kol._

_ "Where?" Kol questioned, grabbing his keys._

_ "The Old Salvatore Mansion, why?"_

_ "Grab the tapes and a laptop. We're heading to the Old Salvatore Mansion."_

_ "Why there?" Stefan asked, as he followed Kol out the door._

_ "They have the information about Hayley and we have the tape of her taking Amelia," Klaus replied, knowing what his younger brother was doing._

_ "I'm riding with you Kol," Chris said, getting into Kol's truck._

_ "Why are you riding with me?" Kol asked, getting into the driver's seat._

_ "Why are you helping so much?"_

_ "Hey, it may not always seem like it, but I do care for Amelia."_

_ "Liar. There's something more to it."_

_ "Nope. I just care for her."_

_ "What is it that you're not telling me? Do you have a thing for my sister?"_

_ "No" Kol answered after a hesitation._

_ "You're lying again. You hesitated. Tell me the truth. I won't get mad. Well I will be mad if you only want to string my baby sister along like you do all those other girls," Chris said._

_ "I would never do that to her. It's- I don't know. One day I care for her as a friend and then the next day I start caring for her, more than a friend should," Kol said with a sparkling glint in his eye. "I never told anyone about it because I thought it would pass over. As the months went on, I found myself jealous of Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Elijah because of the close relations she has with them. I found myself protective of her when Tyler tried to hit on her. When Matt told her he only used her as a replacement for Elena, I wanted to punch the living day lights out of him to the point where he would land in Meredith's operating room."_

_ "What is it that drove her to you?"_

_ "Her eyes, how they sparkle when she starts talking about something she's passionate about. The way she moves when she's dancing is just jaw dropping. How she has such close friendships with guys but doesn't want to get into a relationship. How she gets so protective for the one's she cares about. I remember this one time Henrik was so depressed because we were all doing our own things and missions. He started to think that no one cared about him, so she dropped what she was doing and just hung out with him for a week, doing nothing but what he loves to do. The way she is with kids is just amazing. She's sarcastic, fights back, and doesn't let anyone get in her way. She works hard at what she does, and most of all, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."_

_ "That was-"_

_ "I know. Tell my brothers, I'll tell everyone about you and Meredith."_

_ "Got it."_

_ "I know I seem so out of character, but it's what she does to me. She brings out this side of me that no one sees, not even my family on most occasions."_

_ "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your fascination with Amelia. Just know that if you hurt her, you won't just be landing in Meredith's operating room, you'll be at Jenna's morgue. Understood?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ The next ten minutes to the Old Salvatore Mansion was filled with silence, for the most part. Chris was on his laptop looking for clues on the tapes while Kol was driving listening to the subtle music coming through the radio. Unfortunately for him, the last time he was listening to the radio, Rebekah was in the car and left it on some horrid station._

_ "__You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out, how to love," How to Love by Lil Wayne __played in the background.__ Kol recognized the song, it was the song that had been playing __in Louisiana when he__ and Amelia __had sex for the first time. The next time he __heard__ it, __a couple weeks later at his house__,__ she was in Klaus' art studio__ singing along._

_ Typical __us__,__Kol tho__ught, subtly shaking his head. __Having the radio on during our first time. No wonder Amelia gets this weird look on her face when__ever__ she hears this song._

_ Without thinking, Kol lowly muttered along with the song, "Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions, the fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions."_

_ "You know this song?" Chris asked, surprised that Kol, of all people, was mumbling along._

_ "Yeah, it's not really my style considering its Lil Wayne but I've heard it a few times this past year. Why?" Kol answered, sideways glancing at Chris._

_ "Like you said, not your style. You were muttering along, I had to ask."_

_ "You Nasers are really curious."_

_ "That's why we do what we do. You actually have our biological father, Patrick, to thank for getting us into The Business."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Patrick is a womanizing asshole."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "He meets a woman, screws her, stays with her till the baby is born, then leaves without a trace. Every time we get a new sibling, he sends me and Amelia hush money to not tell our moms, or really, my mom. There's Adrian, the oldest, who usually works with your eldest brother Finn, then there's me, then Ben, Amelia, and then the rest we don't exactly know."_

_ "How many are there of you guys?"  
_

_ "I would say twentyish."_

_ "Do you ever meet them?"_

_ "Yeah, once every year. We usually have a family reunion with Patrick's side of the family. Sometimes we just meet them when he needs something from us."_

_ "How do you guys know each other?"  
_

_ "Before Patrick went nationwide on his womanizing ways, he used to stay in one state, Texas. Four years after Amelia was born, Patrick was still with her mom, which is actually the longest he's ever stayed with anyone. Anyways, one day they, meaning Adrian's mom, Ben's mom, my mom, Amelia's mom, and Patrick, all ended up at the same three story McDonalds in San Antonio. Let's just say, the next day, Amelia watched our father walk out the front door without looking back. The only conversations she ever has with him are when he needs money for his drug habits, when he sends hush money, or when __it's__ about The Business. He's actually the reason Amelia started her drug habits, but, that'll be for later. After Patrick left, all our moms got together and became really good friends. A __month or two later after Patrick left, we all moved here to Mystic Falls._

_ "When Amelia's mom died when Amelia was ten, Patrick came back into the picture. He got us all into The Business. At first it was just innocent trading and drug dealing, that's when your family moved here. After a couple years, Amelia got into drugs. No one really noticed anything because we all thought that it was just PTSD from the car accident. One day when Amelia was home during a huge lightening storm, she started to seizure. We all thought she was epileptic but the hospital told us it was actually a drug overdose. Who the hell has a drug overdose at thirteen? When that happened, my mom kicked Patrick out of town. Now even though Patrick was gone, we all stayed in the business, we just went snooping in a different field."_

_ "That must be why Amelia has abandonment issues."_

_ "That and a couple years after Amelia stopped using, Ben got into drugs. When Ben died a year later, Amelia really blamed herself, which you guys all saw. She thought she could've stopped him. She was wondering why the hell she didn't see the signs of him using drugs."_

_ "I remember that."_

_ "After that ordeal, my mom had to leave for business. She was going to take Amelia with her but Klaus and Elijah convinced her that Amelia should stay here. Stay where things are more familiar to her. At first my mom was hesitant, but she said yes because she knew she could trust Klaus and Elijah when it came to Amelia."_

_ "That must be why she's always hanging around them when she's not with the girls."_

_ "They're basically her life coaches, especially with Klaus and Amelia being so similar. They make sure she doesn't repeat the past."_

_ After that conversation, the drive really was quiet. Kol had some time to think. He was the only one that knew about Amelia's drug using. She made him swear he woulnd't tell anyone only because she said she'd stop. Of course she only stopped when she overdosed and scared everyone around her. He vaguely remembered Patrick not caring that she overdosed. In fact, he remembered seeing Patrick bring a woman home while Amelia was being pumped of toxins._

_ Pulling up in the mansion's long driveway, Kol saw several vehicles there already, including Sheriff Forbes' car, and some of the girls' cars. He wasn't surprised that Sheriff Forbes had shown up, she was always there when something happened with The Business or one of their group. _

_ "What happened?" Kol heard Sheriff Forbes ask Elijah when he and Chris got out of his truck._

_ "I'm not sure why, __but Amelia was taken by Hay__ley Tonkin. You know anything about__ her?" Elijah answered in what Kol would call his__ 'business voice.'_

_ "Hayley Tonkin? Not much. Her and her parents have never had a brush with the law here, not even a speeding ticket. Usually I do see Hayley and Tyler out together, but I mainly know her as the girl who slept with Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler, when they were together."_

_ "Do you ever hear Amelia talk about Hayley when she's at your house, hanging out with Caroline?"_

_ "There were maybe two times. The first time was when Caroline found out about Tyler cheating on her with Hayley. The second time was a week ago when Katherine got into that fight with Hayley in the school parking lot. Other than those two times, no."_

_ "Thank you for your help Sheriff Forbes," Elijah said, shaking the Sheriff's hand._

_ "Anytime, Elijah. She's as important to me as she is to you. I'll give you guys access to whatever you need. Give me a call if you need anything. Amelia has been put through too much for a girl like her," Sheriff replied, getting into her car._

_ "What was that about?" Kol asked, looking at Elijah._

_ "Sheriff Forbes will be giving us access to whatever we need to find Amelia," Elijah replied, walking inside the mansion._

_ "This house hasn't changed much," Klaus observed, looking at some of the Pre Civil War paintings._

_ "Uncle Zach used to keep this place in shape before he went rogue on us and started working with the Petrovas," Stefan said, observing the state the mansion was in. "Has it really been that long?"_

_ "Yes it has Stefan. If you don't mind, though, we have worse matters too tend to," Damon said, slapping Stefan on the back before moving towards the old living room. "Who the hell are you guys?"_

_ "They are my best men, Salvatore," Chris said, shaking each of their hands. "The only black guy is Dante, the big white guy is Mitch, and the Mexican is Issac. They've known Amelia since we all lived in San Antonio. They work for the Pirates in Port A and sometimes work for me when I need it."_

_ "THE PIRATES!" Both Salvatore brothers yelled._

_ "Dude you guys got hell of a reputation up here," Damon commented, shaking Dante's hand first._

_ "Thank you. We were actually coming from Virginia Beach to visit Little Naser when we got the call," Mitch said, shaking Damon's hand._

_ "Little Naser?" Kol asked, joining the conversation._

_ "It's what we call Amelia," Issac answered, looking at Kol questioningly._

_ "Now that we are past formalities, let's find Amelia," Klaus said, picking up a file from the coffee table and sitting next to Caroline._

_ Hour after hour of reviewing files, nobody found anything. Most of the files were just about the Mikaelsons and what they did. Some we're reading files on paper and the others were reading files on their laptops._

_ "I'm hungry," Katherine stated, throwing the file she had onto the pile that had been looked through. "Its almost midnight and I haven't eaten since lunch."_

_ "You do realize my sister is missing right?" Chris asked, getting into Katherine's face. "My baby sister is missing and all you can think of right now is food?"_

_ "Jesus Katherine. I know you're self centered but I didn't think you were that self centered," Kol commented, standing and looking towards Katherine. "We're all hungry, Katherine, but there are more important matters than your hunger."_

_ "I never said I didn't care that she's missing. What's got you all pissed? Why do you care for Amelia all of a sudden?" Katherine asked, standing up now._

_ "That's none of your business Katherine!" Kol yelled._

_ "Fighting doesn't solve anything, children," Elijah butted in, moving Katherine and Kol away from each other. "As Kol said, we're all hungry. I suggest someone go get some food for all of us. We're not useful if we're all hungry and angry at each other."_

_ "I'll go to McDonalds and get nuggets and burgers," Caroline commented, getting her jacket on._

_ "Not alone, you're not," Klaus said, going outside with Caroline._

_ "Isaac and I can go to Taco Bell and get tacos and burritos," Mitch said, setting down his laptop._

_ "We'll go get some Bourbon and Whiskey," Damon said, pointing between him and Stefan._

_ "I'll stay here and look through the videotapes," Kol sighed, picking up a DVD and putting in his laptop._

_ Around three in the morning almost everyone was asleep. Everyone but Kol, Chris, Klaus, and Elijah. They were reviewing the videos from the previous day when the doorbell rang, waking those who were asleep._

_ "Who the fuck could be here at this hour?" Katherine grumbled from Elijah's lap._

_ "I'll get it," Kol yawned, getting up from his seat. Opening the front door he didn't see anything. "Hello?"_

_ After a moment he spotted a small package on the ground. "What the hell is this?"_

_ "What's going on?" He heard Klaus say, coming up from behind him. "What is that?"_

_ "I don't know, let's find out," Kol said, opening the package as he left to the living room. "A DVD?"_

_ "Pop it in and see what's on it," Caroline suggested, getting up from where she was sleeping next to Klaus._

_ Once Kol put the DVD into the DVD player, everyone crowded around the coffee table and couches. As they watched on, they got looks of horror. Amelia was tied to chair in only a towel, unconscious._

_ "Wakey wakey__,__ bitch," they heard a male voice __say off screen__. Out of the corner of the screen they could see a male figure walk up to Amelia. "Tell me, how does it feel to be drugged by the same drug you overdosed on?"_

_ Everyone began to recognize the voice to the male figure, Marcel. "I mean, when I found out you were Patrick's eldest daughter, I couldn't believe it. Not only that, you have the Mikaelsons wrapped around your finger. You're not the only that snoops around. When I got word of an Amelia Naser looking up information about Hayley, Silas' niece, I got a bit curious. Who could this Amelia Naser be? I then decided to look you up. What I found out honestly shocked me just a bit. Turned out that this Amelia Naser was Patrick's eldest daughter, meaning you're Adrian's, Chris', and Ben's baby sister. Do you know what Patrick did to me?"_

_ Amelia looked at Marcel with a expressionless face. "He killed, some of my best buddies. You know Connor and Galen right?" Marcel went on, bringing out a whip from the side of his pants._

_ Amelia continued to look at Marcel. "Wrong answer, bitch," Marcel seethed, whipping Amelia._

_ "Ah!" Amelia shouted, her head falling down._

_ "Tell me, how did it feel to know Ben died of an overdose that you could've prevented? Wait, that's not how I remember it," Marcel said, crouching down in front of Amelia._

_ "Rot in hell," Amelia seethed through her teeth, giving Marcel a glare._

_ "Wrong answer," Marcel replied back, whipping Amelia again._

_ Getting no response he said, "Get me some water, let's make this painful. Tell me, how does it feel to not be wanted? I mean shouldn't the Mikaelson boys and you brother come busting in? Shame, really, that they'll never find you."_

_ "I can't take this anymore!" Kol shouted, throwing the TV remote at the TV and breaking it._

_ "What the hell Kol?" Katherine exasperatedly asked. "You got rid of our only chance of saving Amelia because you got all pissy again. What the hell is your problem?"_

_ "My problem? My problem!" Kol shouted, jumping out of his seat. "My problem is that we're all sitting around here, looking through files and tapes and coming up with nothing. Amelia is God knows where, getting whipped and tortured because of something Patrick did."_

_ "If it was someone else, you wouldn't be so upset about the situation," Elijah commented, holding back Katherine. "What's going on Kol?"_

_ "I can't tell you," Kol sighed, sitting down on the closest couch to him._

_ "What exactly do you mean, you can't tell us?" Katherine asked, moving to stand in front of Kol._

_ "I've promised I wouldn't tell you guys," Kol muttered, wishing he didn't have to spill anything._

_ "We won't judge you if you tell us what's going on," Elijah said, crouching down to eye level with Kol._

_ "When she started using drugs, I caught her in the act. She told me she would stop. After that, she stopped being so obvious and became more secretive. I didn't know she kept using until she overdosed. That trip to Louisiana Amelia and I took five months ago changed the way I felt about her," Kol sighed, looking around the room. "Amelia had just been dumped by Matt before we left. On the first night there, we stopped for the night in Atlanta. That was the first of a few times that we had been together on that trip."_

_ "So you feel the need to protect her," Elijah commented, nodding his head, as if understanding._

_ "Its more than that Elijah," Kol muttered, stepping away from Elijah and grabbing some files. "I'll be outside, in peace, away from you guys."_

_ "Way to go, Elijah," Rebekah commented, laying back down on a couch. "Kol finally shows interest in a girl, interest that's more than just a conquest, and you guys just go and ruin it with your nosiness. For once, I'm actually on his side."_

_ Kol came back inside a few minutes late and reviewed every videotape, not daring himself to touch the new addition to the stack. Every time he thought he saw something, it was a fluke. When he bothered to look at the clock, he noticed it was almost six in the morning. He didn't want to go to sleep, but his body couldn't take it and he fell asleep._

_ Around ten o'clock, the doorbell rang again, waking up everyone in the mansion. Sighs and grunts could be heard. None of them liked being woken up to a doorbell ringing and sunshine._

_ "Someone stop that ringing, it's annoying," Katherine grunted, putting her hands over her ears._

_ "I'll get it," Kol said, getting up from the bar stool he'd been sleeping on. Opening the door, he saw Galen._

_ "You have five seconds to speak or else your ass is dead," Kol threatened, pulling Galen up by his shirt's collar._

_ "Look, I know you don't want to see me, but I've got news about where Amelia might be," Galen rushed out._

_ "Enlighten me," Kol said, putting Galen down and dragging him inside._

_ "Hayley wanted me to drop this off," Galen replied, pulling out a package from his jacket's pocket._

_ "What's this?" Kol heard Klaus ask as he plucked the package out of Galen's fingers. "If this is another video of Amelia being tortured, I will only give you a five second head start before I start killing you."_

_ "As far as I know, it might help you find out where Amelia is. I don't think there's anything bad in this, as far as I know. Look for clues, look at the background, you might find out where she is. I have to go now before Hayley finds out I came here," Galen answered, backing towards the door._

_ "I hope for your sake, Vaughn, that it's just telling us where she is," Kol said, literally tossing Galen out the door. "And stay away from Mystic Falls, you're not welcome here."_

_ "Either I dated a bloody idiot or he's trying to get on my good side again," Rebekah commented, looking out the window._

_ "I'd like to think you dated a bloody idiot," Stefan said, kissing Rebekah's temple._

_ "And I'd like to see what's in this," Kol grunted, opening the package._

_ "Pictures," Elena observed, speaking up for the first time since everyone had been at the mansion._

_ "I seriously don't get what you see in her Damon," Rebekah stated, rolling her eyes._

_ "Hey!" Elena said, offended._

_ "Caroline, call your mom and see if we can see Bonnie," Kol said, looking through the pictures._

_ "Why?" Caroline asked, picking her phone out of her bag._

_ "I think this is the Old Bennett House. Surely Hayley is smarter than this," Kol said, holding up a picture to show Caroline._

_ "I call her to see if she can pull some strings, but I'm not promising anything," Caroline said, calling her mom._

_ "Put it on speaker," Kol demanded, continuing to look through the pictures._

_ "Caroline?" Everyone could hear._

_ "Hey Mom, can you do us a huge favor?" Caroline asked._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Can you let Kol see Bonnie?"_

_ "What for?"_

_ "Galen Vaughn just came by and dropped off pictures. They're pictures of where Amelia is. I'm hoping Bonnie can look at them and see if she recognizes the background," Kol said, stepping into the conversation._

_ "I don't know, Kol. That will be really hard with the Council already breathing down my back. If I let you or anybody see her besides her family, they'll find out about you guys," Liz stated._

_ "Maybe we could ask Jeremy instead. I'm sure he's been to the Old Bennett House, with the amount of time he spent with Bonnie before he landed himself in the slammer," Katherine suggested before Kol could reply back._

_ "That might do if Katherine or Elena goes in to see him. Have any of you guys called Alaric or Jenna?" Liz asked._

_ "We would but their honeymoon is in Tijuana. They don't have service there," Damon said._

_ "Alright well if Katherine or Elena get down here before noon, I can let you guys see Jeremy," Liz said._

_ "Sheriff Forbes, is there a way we can keep the police and Council out of this?" Elijah asked, stepping closer to the phone._

_ "The only way the police and Council will get involved is if you don't handle the situation quietly," Liz said._

_ "Thank you, Sheriff Forbes," Elijah thanked before hanging up on her. "Let's get cleaned up and eat breakfast before we go to the jail."_

_ "Finally, I'm starving," Katherine groaned, looking through the kitchen. "And there ain't jack shit in this place."_

_ "Oh god, is that all you think about? Food? By the time you hit twenty you'll be some fat troll, shopping at that horrid Walmart store, and ending up on one of those sites that people make fun of," Rebekah complained. "It's like you don't even care your friend has been taken and tortured for the past I don't even know how many hours."_

_ "You don't know anything about me or my friendship with Amelia," Katherine seethed through her teeth, getting into Rebekah's face. "You're the one that went after her boyfriend when they were together. I actually listen to her when she needs someone to talk to. Besides Elijah and Klaus, I make sure she gets through the day without wanting to do drugs again. I was there when her mom died while you were playing beauty shop. When was the last time she told you anything personal? Last time I checked, that was never. You judge her like she's some white trash skank who doesn't deserve your attention. News flash, Barbie, I may be a bitch but I'm one hell of a better friend than you are."_

_ "Ladies this is not the time nor place to decide who's the better friend," Klaus said, stepping in between the two girls._

_ "Let's just get breakfast on our way there," Kol suggested tiredly._

_ After thirty minutes, everyone had had breakfast and was on their way to the jail._

_ "Alright I want Katherine to take the pictures and go see Jeremy. Katherine make sure no one hears about what's going on. When you talk to Jeremy about what's going on talk in low voices. If he knows about the photos, get the answers, run out to us, and we'll go get her. Elena, you stay with Damon," Chris said, handing Katherine the photos._

_ "Why can't I go with her?" Elena asked, offended._

_ "Jeremy likes Katherine more and you're not in the business like they are," Chris answered, simply._

_ "Elena just listen to Chris, he knows what he's doing. Not everything has to be about you," Kol said, turning around to face Elena. "Just because you're Damon's girlfriend and you play distraction doesn't mean you should go out and do things that concern all of us. If you want to help, stay where you and stay quiet."_

_ "Whatever," Elena grumbled, sitting back into her seat._

_ "Poor little Elena, something is not about her for once," Rebekah sighed as Katherine left to go see Jeremy. "Oh what will you do? Your friend is in danger and all you can think about is why you can't go with Katherine. Shame, really."_

_ "Shut up," Elena quipped at Rebekah. "I'm a better friend than you are."_

_ "That's what you and Katherine think, Gilbert. I may have gone after Matt when he and Amelia were together, but I stopped once I realized I was going after __the one guy.__ You're not the one that hears her cry when she's talking to Klaus or Elijah. She throws things when she's angry because she's scared to hurt someone. How do I know that? I walked in on her throwing empty liquor bottles at the wall behind her house. I may not be her best friend, like Katherine and Caroline, but I know for a fact that whenever something is about her, you manage to do something to make it about you," Rebekah replied, glaring at Elena._

_ "Elena, if you're going to make this situation about you, you can go home," Kol muttered._

_ "I'm not leaving just because you and Rebekah don't like me. Amelia is my friend no matter what you guys say," Elena defended._

_ The conversation died there. No one wanted to fight as they waited for Katherine to come back. Chris' men were in Mitch's truck while everyone else waited in or around Kol's truck. Klaus was sketching, Chris was looking through files, Rebekah was flipping through a magazine, and the Salvatores and Chris' men were throwing a football around while Elijah was on his phone. Elena was pouting, and Caroline was watching Klaus sketch. The weather reflected the mood: cold, dark, and cloudy. The nonexistent presence of Amelia brought the group down. It was as if she was the glue that kept everyone together._

_ It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Kol saw Katherine leaving the jail. "Does he know anything about the picture?" Kol asked, getting out of his truck._

_ "She's at the old Bennett House," Katherine said, getting into Elijah's car._

_ "What's Sheriff Forbes doing?" Elijah asked, turning on his car._

_ "Escorting us to the Bennett house so we don't get pulled over," Katherine answered._

**End Of Flashback**

"- andthat's what happened."

"You told them about what happened in Louisiana?" Amelia yelled at Kol.

"I didn't know how else to put things," Kol, stammered.

"You didn't have to tell everyone!" Amelia yelled again.

"Cool down love," Klaus said, putting his arm around Amelia. "We all suspected something happened when you guys were there."

"Kol, of all people?" Chris asked Amelia, giving her a hug.

"Hey, don't judge. You're the one going out with a woman who is five years older than you," Amelia defended.

"Whatever," Chris said, opening the door to the outside world.

**Yay! I finally updated! The Old Bennett House is the Old Witches House. The Salvatore Mansion is the mansion that's in the flashbacks to when Damon and Stefan were still human. The Old Lockwood Slave Chambers is the Lockwood Cellar. If you have any questions about the story, please review or PM me!**


End file.
